More Than Four Moves
by themrdoro
Summary: It was a luxurious day in the Kanto and our main protagonist Ash met his old buddy May. He was ready to show her some moves that he has learned in his adventures throughout the Pokemon universe.


Ash was walking down the route 104 one day when he noticed a pair of assets right in front of him. It was Misty. Misty bumalicious bootey was right there and Ash couldn't resist himself. He ran to it at an ExtremeSpeed and tackled that butt. She was confused by Ash's swagger but Ash had a calm mind he knew exactly what to do. He prepared to pound that bootey but Misty responded with a mega punch, but Ash had a vice grip and he wasn't in a bind. No matter how many times she double kicked and double slapped Ash, Ash kept going in for his horn attack. Misty's assurance was low but Ash was fly. He body slammed her down and took out his drill peck. Ash was already in full growth and he had his sleep powder ready. Misty tried to reply with a counter but Ash already had her in thunder shock. Ash used his hypnosis and Misty was in rest. He then used his strength and prepared his rock slide. At this point she didn't make a screech when he rock smashed right in her. His quick attack was fierce and his harden was strong. There was no way she can defense curl until Brock showed up. Rather than try to save her he decided to give her a little lick as Ash was in rollout deep in her crabhammer. At this point it was a double team, Misty was under a charm and there was nothing she could do. Brock gave her a sweet kiss upon her milk drinking tits, while Ash was busy making her pussy a waterfall. Brock howled at Ash bouncing up and down as Ash was doing volt tackles on her little water spout. Misty let out a growl and this got Ash outraged and asked brock for a helping hand. So Brock quickly low kicked her right in her face and Misty was feint. Brock for his assistance asked Ash to move away so that he can copycat Ash's everlasting mud shot. Ash gave him assurance that his flash cannon will surely be over in a bit. Brock being in angst was waiting for Ash's seed flare so he can take a double hit. Ash pumping his aqua jet hard into her coil until he released his gunk shot. Misty's pussy was in a soak and Brock was excited that Ash finally volt switched out. While Brock was foul playing away Ash heard an echoed voice far far away. He looked through the clear smog and noticed May. Brock was in a special rend head smashing into Mists little quash but Ash boombursted to Brock that it was time to wild charge away. Brock was in freeze shock but hatched a nasty plot. He told Ash to use his dizzy punch on the soon approaching May. May ran in she yelled like an explosion but Ash was ready and in a flash and sucker punched her right in the face. At this point Ash figured it's time to play rough and went right after May's razor leaf. As he gave her pussy a little nuzzle he noticed muddy water drenching down. Brock was still heavy slamming and Ash wanted to do the same to May so with a quick night slash he removed her kings shield and ice sharded right into her vacuum wave. Brock yelled to Ash that he wanted to wood hammer but Ash said me first and Brock continued his trash. As both the boys where shell smashing away at the young girls there was this ominous wind but the boys didn't care they were too busy in their close combats. As their hydro cannons were teetering dancing away Brock was getting tired and wanted to slack off. So Brock went to Ash "Hey man I'm about overheat" Ash cried fake tears and replied "Just finish using your grass whistle and leaf storm inside." So Brock continued psystrking away until he finally had his cotton guard down and hurricaned inside her with a techno blast of his load of sticky web. So then Brock withdrew away from Misty's pussy and watched as his buddy was in full fissure. Ash was ramming away with his octazooka he felt he needed to focus energy. So he released his seed bomb into her little cunt. Now the two boys were finished and needed to recover, but to avoid punishment and judgment they needed to remove the little girls. So with a cross chop they slashed the girls in pieces. They stockpiled them up and with an almost ancient power Ash called out his Charmander to flamethrower them to a crisp. So with an almost sacred fire Brock was ready for his dish. Brock cooked them and their little pieces because both the boys were mighty hungry and without a single torment the boys feasted away at the young delicate little flesh the girls had to offer.


End file.
